1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air valve connecting head or device, and more particularly to an air valve connecting device including a simplified or improved structure for easily connecting to different inflation valves and for being easily actuated or operated with a single hand of the user and for being easily manufactured with a decreased manufacturing procedure and cost.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical air valve connecting devices have been developed and comprise a valve housing including one end for connecting or coupling to a pressurized air reservoir and for receiving the pressurized air from the pressurized air reservoir, and a fitting port formed in the other end of the valve housing for receiving or engaging with an inflation valve and for inflating the balls, the inner tires of the bicycles or the motorcycles or the vehicles, the present inventor has developed various kinds of air valve connecting devices.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,815 to Wang, U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,600 to Wang, U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,601 to Wang, U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,057 to Wang, U.S. Pat. No. 7,866,335 to Wang, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,539,971 to Wang disclose several of the typical air valve connecting heads for a hand-held air pump and also comprising a valve housing including one end for connecting or coupling to a pressurized air reservoir, and including a fitting port formed in an elastic annular block for engaging with an inflation valve.
However, normally, the typical air valve connecting heads required to be provided with an actuating handle or hand grip to be grasped or held or operated with one hand of the user, and the user has to use the other hand to grasp and actuate or operate the valve housing, such that the typical air valve connecting heads comprise a structure that may not be easily operated or may not effectively grasping or holding the different inflation valves and may comprise a greatly increased manufacturing cost and manufacturing procedures.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional air valve connecting devices.